


I'll Always Protect You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Threat of Sexual Assult, some violence, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new werewolf in town is very interested in Lydia.<br/>WARNING - Threat of sexual assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You

Since Lydia and Allison had declared their feelings for one another, they never went anywhere without the other. They would walk hand in hand proud of the love that they shared. When the odd occasion arose where someone would make a homophobic comment the Banshee would pull the Hunter back. Allison could inflict a lot more than she realized and these ignorant people were definitely not worth the trouble. They strolled through school with their heads held high not caring if they made anyone else uncomfortable. For some reason the school found it a lot easier to accept Danny than they did to accept a lesbian couple. The girls often thought it was because some men only wanted to watch lesbians have sex and not be in an actual loving relationship. 

But to the girls these things were merely background noise - nothing they focused on too hard. Until a new kid started at their school. At lunch the pack were all sitting together in their bubble when Scott's neck snapped up. Immediately everyone's eyes followed his and landed on a muscular boy who was heading in their direction. 

"What is it Scott?" Erica asked.

"You seriously can't feel that. He's a werewolf." The other's exchanged glances preparing for what could easily turn into a bloodbath. Allison was the only one to move, ready to go directly to the possible threat but Malia pulled her back down to her seat. 

"Not yet." She whispered in Allison's ear so quietly that the other humans at the table couldn't hear. Allison nodded firmly. All eyes were back on the boy who had placed himself at the end of the table. 

"I just wanted to get this out there now. I know who you are Scott - I know about your pack. I'm here for school and that's it. I'm not a threat." Everybody tensed. They had been fooled before by people claiming to be innocent. Nobody spoke. Instead everyone glared at the new kid leaving Lydia to pick up the slack. 

"Do you have a name Mr.I'm not a threat?" She asked with a sarcastic smile on her face. Allison clutched her girlfriends hand under the table as the new kids eyes borrowed into Lydia. 

"It's James. And you are?" He lent across the table extending an hand towards Lydia who kept hers firmly under the table.

"Lydia." She gulped. 

"Well, I'm sure we will all be seeing a lot of each other." He replied focusing only on Lydia. "See you around." He left swiftly walking towards the doors to leave.

"I don't like him." Allison spat out. 

"Neither do I." The Banshee replied before leaving a kiss on the Hunters cheek. 

"If he does anything to any one of us then let me know." Scott whispered, his entire pack nodded.

 

After an hour the strawberry blonde found herself alone in the library. The entire pack were all in classes leaving her to spend her free period reading about neurological psychology. Easy. She plugged in her headphones switching to an upbeat song as she rested on a hard chair in the empty library. After a few minutes her eyes began to shut slower tired from the night she had shared with Allison previously. She sleep silently on the chair for a while before somebody tapped on her on the shoulder. Her eyes snapped open. It was James with a huge smile on his face. 

"So a new werewolf is in town and they leave the pretty defenceless one all on her own?" He asked questioningly.

"I'm not defenceless." She snapped back. He moved closer to Lydia now only inches away.

"Yeah.. you are." He replied. "If you were my girl I wouldn't let you out of my sight.. not with those pretty eyes of yours." Lydia shivered from how scared she was.

"I'm not your girl. And you really aren't my type." James put his hand of his heart and made a shocked face.

"Oh, sweetie.. you just think I'm not your type because your too wrapped up in that girl your with. I bet she doesn't know how to make you feel good." His face was now inches away from Lydia's and she could feel his breath hitting her skin. She went to move away but he blocked her in the chair. She settled with pure anger instead of fear.

"You have no idea how good she makes me feel." She spat in his face. He pulled her off the chair an onto the floor where he straddled her, pinning her wrists down. He kissed her neck as she squirmed beneath him.

"I think I could make you feel so good you'll never look at another girl again." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm a lesbian you dick. As in I like girls."

"That's unnatural sweetie.. and I'm going to fix you." He laughed moving to kiss her plump lips.

"If you don't get the fuck off of me I'll scream." Lydia caused another laugh to leave James' disgusting mouth.

"I'm a werewolf, you really think I'm scared of a scream?" This time it was Lydia who laughed leaving him rather shocked.

"Oh, you have no idea what I am do you?"

"What?" He replied confused before reaching down to leave a kiss on a thrashing Lydia. Inside she was terrified, screaming to get away. She had to calm down - Allison had taught her a little about protecting herself. She could do this. As soon as James pulled away Lydia smashed her forehead against his - he might be a werewolf but she was sure it would give her the few desperate seconds she would need. He fell back slightly and an earth shattering scream left her mouth leaving James to grab at his sensitive ears. After he gained some composure he pushed back down on her but she managed to tear some of skin in the process so he as now dripping blood everywhere.

"What the fuck are you? Do you know what I don't care.. we still have some time."

_Scott was sitting in class in between Stiles and Allison when he heard he scream. Lydia needed him now. Allison noticed the change in his face knowing something was wrong immediately. She cocked an eyebrow._

_"Lydia in the library." He whispered. All three of them darted towards the door ignoring the teacher yelling after them. Despite Scott being an alpha Allison was keeping up with him from the adrenaline she gained knowing Lydia was in danger. In a few moments they were opening the library doors to a sight that infuriated the three of them._

Lydia was still pinned to the floor shouting "Get the fuck off me" as James continued to kiss along her jawline smiling. She tried to free her hands but he was too strong. Blood covered her dress and chest but he continued. The only relief she had was knowing the others would be there soon. 

The double doors slammed open and James snapped his head around to see who had joined them. Allison, Scott and Stiles looked the angriest they had ever been. Immediately James was being pulled off of the Banshee by his throat. Scott had thrown him across the room as Allison ran over and helped her terrified girlfriend up. 

Her hands reached Lydia's face stroking and comforting her. 

"Are you okay?" She whispered over and over again as Lydia simply nodded in reply. 

James began to get up walking towards the Alpha but it was Allison who pulled a knife out from the strap on her thigh. James stopped in his place with a smile spreading over his face.

"The girl really?" He asked Scott.

"Really." Scott spat back.

Allison launched herself at James who was baring his teeth and suck the knife into his chest. She pulled it out immediately and rammed it into one of his hands. Allison clenched her fist and slammed it in his face causing a few bones to crack. He lost his balance and now it was Allison's turn to pin him to the ground. After a while of punching her fist became tired from the damage she had caused and she simply got up and stood next to the others. James rolled around on the floor in pain.

"Leave now. If you ever come back here I'll let her kill you." Scott barked. Immediately the boy ran towards the door still dripping blood on the soft carpet. 

"Are you bleeding?" Allison asked clasping her girlfriend in a tight hug. 

"No.. no. He was the one bleeding." She replied staring at nothing. 

"Good. Good girl." Allison whispered in her ear before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. "Hey you're okay now. You're okay and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you." 

Tears silently streamed down the strawberry blondes face as she left a delicate kiss on her girlfriends forehead.

"I know. I know." She replied.


End file.
